April
by No Fate 1990
Summary: In this story, Jake and Rachel are temporarily stuck as giraffes. Rachel dies giving birth to her and Jake's daughter named April who has developmental delays. Cassie is a dove while Tobias remains a hawk.
1. The day when everything gave out

Rachel's p.o.v (as a laboring pregnant giraffe)

Childbirth

A near death experience

The day when everything gave out

Hallelujah, Ave Maria, rain reign over me

One unforgettable bloody show

Multiple organs have begun to shut down

A bittersweet symphony and irony

Self sacrifice


	2. Holding Out For Tomorrow

Jake's p.o.v (as a giraffe)

Holding out for tomorrow

I will embrace sorrow for now

Much love and loss are all that I know

Even if you come and rescue me

Stay true to yourself


	3. Running and Crawling

April's p.o.v (as a baby giraffe and human child)

Running and crawling

I beat against the status quo

Give me a chance to prove you wrong

Help me please for I have never been this unsteady


	4. Emotional Dove

Cassie's p.o.v (as a dove)

Flying too closely to the ground

I dare not make a sound

Forever feels like a dead body without a heartbeat


	5. A Hawk Among Men

Tobias' p.o.v

Jake and Rachel's daughter, April is blow out her birthday candles. I catch her off guard. Delighted,

Jake and Cassie just laugh. "Daddy, there is a hawk in the house" six year old April points out. "April,

his name is Tobias. He used to be human. He is stuck as a hawk forever" Jake explains. "OH, what

a terrible fate" April laments. Compassionate, April reminds me of Rachel that way.


	6. Deer Baby

Time Period: April's Dream

Rachel's p.o.v (as a deer and human spirit)

I cross paths with April in an enchanted forest. Even as deers, we have a close bond. I feel as if I am

living through the movie called "Bambi". I know April would be totally lost without me. April returns

to her human form and I do the same. We hug and exchange stories about days of future past.


	7. A Labor of Love

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Zoo-The Giraffes' Stable

Jake's p.o.v

Before April was born, my crew and I visited the zoo. Rachel and I were drawn to a pair of giraffes

who were lovebirds and expectant parents like us. They pulled us into their world. We tried to

to protect them from evil dark forces that were lurking around. Cassie and Tobias kept watch

over us as a dove and hawk. Adding to the drama, Rachel went into active labor with our daughter. I

was greatly concerned and anxious. I wasn't sure if she would be born as a giraffe or human? The

weight of everything fell upon Rachel's shoulders. Rach struggled to return back to her human form.

She cared less about her survival. All she wanted was to get the baby out even if it killed her.

* * *

Time period: The Present Reality

Place: The Park

Jake's p.o.v

"Daddy, I had a dream about mommy. I encountered her as a deer in an enchanted forest" April

shares with me while going down the slide. "What she did tell you?" I pursue. "She said she

loved me" April recounts. A Rachel look alike sitting on a bench captures my attention. She walks

away before I can approach her.


	8. In The Limbo of Lost Dreams

Time Period: A Flashback

Jake's p.o.v

Back in our human form, Cassie and I were able to escape from the zoo. Disguised as zookeepers,

We buried Rachel in the woods. Her funeral was quick and bittersweet. Tobias volunteered to guard

her remains. Meanwhile, Cassie and I took April to a local hospital. My favorite personal physician,

Dr. Luke examined her. Dr. Luke said trauma of the birth damaged April's brain. April would

experience developmental delays. Shockingly, Cassie started to cry. I tried my best to comfort her.

We almost lost hope until we encountered a Rachel look alike sitting outside Dr. Luke's office. She

left the hospital before Cassie and I could question her. Cassie believed it was an illusion, but I

contoured.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Jake's p.o.v

"Rachel is still alive" I bring to my friends' attention over dinner. "Rachel died in

childbirth. We buried her in the woods. Tobias guarded her remains" Cassie recounts.

"Daddy and I saw mommy at the park. We didn't have a chance to talk to her" April

recalls. "If Rachel was alive, she would've revealed herself to us" Cassie argues.

Tobias stays silent as if he knows something that we don't.


	9. Safely Protected and Well Taken Care of

Scenario: Tobias has been in communication with Rachel (still alive) in secret

Be still my love

You are safely protected and well taken care of

Even if you want to escape, there remains hope for us

Talk to me as for right now


	10. You are a traitor, but I forgive you

Rachel's p.o.v (still alive)

"I love you, baby" I whisper stroking my sleeping daughter's hair. April stirs in her bed. "Mommy, is

that you?" She yawns. "Yes, honey, it's me" I confirm. "Rachel, Jake is coming into April's room. We

must leave right now" Tobias warns. Jake opens the door and I freeze. Jake gives me a real

tight bear hug. "Jake, I delivered Rachel from purgatory. I should've told you about her earlier"

Tobias apologizes. "You are a traitor, but I forgive you" Jake tells him.


	11. One Unforgettable Sacrifice and Birthday

Time Period: A Flashback

Rachel's p.o.v

Human

I suggested we visit the Zoo and Jake followed through with my request. Cassie and Tobias were

happy to join us. Jake and I were drawn to a pair of giraffes at the zoo. Like us, they were expecting

a baby. Our two worlds merged together.

Giraffe 

Jake and I are placed into two different pens. I am heavily pregnant and in active labor. I collapse

with the calf's hooves still coming out. I struggle to stand back up. Carefully and yet aggressively,

my caretakers deliver the rest of the calf.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality-April's birthday

Rachel's p.o.v

One unforgettable sacrifice and birthday

An almost death sentence

Sacred first last breath of life

Inner strength

Signs of hope and faith


	12. Unknown Creature of the Night

April's p.o.v

Floating around without a care in the world

An unknown creature of the night

Reaching out for me from across the universe


	13. Timothy

Time Period: Years Later

Situation: Jake and Rachel have a ten year old son named Timothy. Throughout his short lifetime, Timothy has a chance to be the following animals: A lion cub, bear cub, calf (cow), husky puppy, baby elephant, and baby goat.


	14. Harvey

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Rachel is stalked and abused by a longtime Frenemy named Harvey. Like Rachel, Harvey has the ability to transform into animals.

Scenario 1: As Giraffes

Rachel's p.o.v

Aggressively, Harvey shoves me into a nearby tree. I almost lose my balance and experience an

miscarriage. Jake and Timothy rush to my aid asap. Meanwhile, Harvey searches for more Giraffes

such as Cassie that he can torture.

Scenario 2: As Humans

Rachel's p.o.v

Mercilessly, Harvey violated me. Nobody, not even Jake, were oblivious to my pain and sorrow.


	15. Eden on Fire

Situation: The trauma and stress from Rachel's rape has resulted in the premature birth of her daughter Eden

Rachel's p.o.v

Up in flames

These evil mind games of yours

Trouble on the horizon

Eden on fire

Red bloody dawn


	16. Newborn Travail and Genesis

Jake's p.o.v.

Catching fire

Her newborn travail and Genesis

A whole new different type of paradise

Indigo blue skies and waves

Really heavy April showers


	17. Dancing In Your Shadow

April's p.o.v

Dancing in your shadow

I am your beloved mini me

Even now I never want to leave your side

Dancing in your shadow

I am a blossoming rose


End file.
